Meeting the Past
by Katarina T
Summary: Tina is your typical woman. She has a job as a training archaeologist and loves to find treasures. Her two friends, Mike and Tim recently found an odd object on the shores of Virginia beach. Once they discover what it is, an adventure has already started.


The Discovery

* * *

Tina was sitting on some rocks next to the shore of Virginia Beach. She loved to gaze upon the deep blue oceans, find shells and even take a few swims, but what she loved to do most was search for treasures. She worked as an Archaeologist, studying many different items including bones, artifacts, etc. If she wasn't studying, she was hanging out at the beach, watching every little boy and girl run around and swim. 

She smiled as two young children ran past her, playing it-tag. Normally she isn't very mature for her age, as her friends, Mike and Tim call it. Mike was your typical jokester, while Tim was some what serious.

Tina sighed and gazed back out at the horizon. It was getting late and she would have to go home soon.

"Hey! Tina!" Mike's voice called form a distance. She turned her head to meet his eyes. She smiled as he ran over to her. "What's up?"

She shrugged, "Not much. Just came down for a quick relaxation before I got back to studying." She replied, looking down and kicking the sand under her feet.

He raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were off for two weeks?" He began to kick sand too.

Tina looked up and over at the ocean. She sighed, "Ya, but I have to get prepared for when those two weeks are done and over with."

Mike nodded as Tim called over to us.

"Oh ya." Mike said, "Uhh..we found something that might be of interest to you. It's nothing but a piece of junk to me and Tim." He said, running over to Tim who was sitting next to a large object. From the distance she was, it looked like nothing but a big blob, but as she got closer..it became clearer. I gasped as I finally stood directly in front of the object. It was so amazingly difficult to tell what is was, mainly because barnacles and seaweed covered its entire surface. The thing was about a foot from side to side, and about seven or eight inches in height.

Being ever so careful, she began to gently rip seaweed off of the object. She knew it was a bad idea, especially without the proper equipment, but it was too amazing to ignore for five seconds! She managed to uncover part of it, where she learned that many designs covered its surface. Definitely an amazing find! Tina took off another piece of seaweed, which happened to be a big piece, practically unwrapping the whole object from its sea-life form prison. She contemplated the object carefully. There were tons of designs on it..it kinda looked like a che..

She gasped as her thumb ran over a key hole. There was a faint pounding noise. Thinking it was her own heart racing, she ignored it.

"It's a chest!" She finally said after many long minutes.

"Well," Mike began, "We kinda figured that out!"

"Where's the key?" She asked, holding out her hand as if they had it.

Tim was the first to speak, "What do you think we are? Miracle workers? We don't have the key!" Tina's eyes dropped down in disappointment. She desperately wanted to open the chest, but had no key to do so. Obviously she needed to pick the lock herself. Again, it was a bad idea to fumble around with a well preserved piece of artifact, but the bigger find would be inside. She thought and thought until she finally pulled the pin out of her hair, letting her side-bang fall in front of her face. She carefully stuck the pin inside the key hole, moving it around at different angles, trying to find the part that would make it open.

After about ten minutes of doing so, it finally opened. This was no ordinary chest. She took a deep breathe before opening the top. She nearly fainted at the sight.

"Oh dear God!" She whispered, quickly closing the chest's lid before Mike and Tim could get a peak. They glanced at her and the chest multiple times, "Tina, what..what is it? Lemme see!" Mike burst, reaching to make a grab for the chest. Tina willingly slid it over to him.

He opened it and they both went wide eyed at the sight. "What the.." Suddenly it began to pour down rain. "Funny.." Tim said, "It didn't look like this a minute ago." The clouds had become darker and the waves became harsher. Rain was now pouring, drenching all of their hair and clothes. Everyone at the beach began to leave the area, in fear of huge waves crashing at their possessions. It was odd because for some reason, Tina, Mike and Tim didn't move an inch. The winds became more fierce, causing her to lose her sitting balance and literally fall over.

"This is gonna get bad.." She mumbled to herself. Slowly picking herself up and wiping all the sand off of her body, she stood on both her feet and looked around. The sun was well hidden behind dark clouds. It almost looked like it was night time, but was really only around four. Even though it was in the middle of summer, it became very cold. She opened the chest lid once more, revealing the sight of the pulsing organ..the heart. She was sure she could bare to see the sight this time. It was a pinkish color and red blood covered up some parts. She could only stand the sight for so long as she slammed the lid shut. Sure she was training as an archaeologist, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't gag over a still beating heart!

For some reason she looked back out at the ocean. She saw a faint object in the fog but it wasn't clear to her eyes. All she knew was that it was big. She squinted her eyes, trying to find out exactly what it was. She thought for sure it couldn't be a ship. The storm was too bad and any ship in the waters now would've probably capsized. Suddenly Tina went wide-eyed as the ship submerged under the water. It disappeared from sight and was no longer visible.

"Did you guys see that?" She asked, still looking out at the ocean. The looked at her questioningly before looking out at the waters too. Mike shook his head, the same with Tim.

"What was it?" Tim asked.

She shook her head, "I'm..I'm not sure. It looked kinda like a ship, but..never mind. I must've been seeing things." She shook her head once more as she erased the memory of the object. She looked up at the sky. The clouds were clearing and the sun was becoming visible once more. The rain stopped to a slight drizzle and the waves calmed.

"Now.." Mike began, "That is odd. First we find this object. You open it, a storm starts, then you claim to see an object in the water. Then the storm stopped after you said it disappeared? That is crazy!"

She laughed, "I have no clue. Maybe we've all gone crazy in the head.."

"No, maybe _you've _gone crazy in the head." Tim suggested before laughing.

She rolled her eyes, "Look, morons, obviously the storm was just meant to be short. I doubt it had anything to do with both objects."

"Ya, but I think they are linked some how." Tim stated. "Maybe your the daughter of Poseidon and you just don't know it.." He joked, making Mike laugh along, too. Even Tina let out a slight chuckle.

"So does that mean I could summon a rogue wave to come get you anytime soon?" Tina smiled sarcastically.

Tim raised his arms in defense, "Sure, go ahead! I don't mind swimming with the fish!"

"Who said I was gonna send you to swim with the fish? I could just send you to Davy Jones' locker!" She laughed. Mike and Tim shook their heads.

"That would be a good idea," Mike said "But, too bad there's no such thing!!" He shouted. Tina was the only one out of the three who believed in ghosts and all that other fantasy stuff. Mike and Tim were the only two who didn't. She said nothing but face the waters again. They were now completely calm and the drizzle had stopped.

She slowly walked around the boys, closing the chest. It some how locked itself back up. "You know what, Tim? Sometimes I think you're related to Einstein." She laughed. Mike chuckled along too.

"I _should_ be taking that as a complement," Tim began, "but considering the fact that you think Einstein is a nerd, I'm taking that as an insult." He walked away from the both of them. Suddenly she quickly ran and followed behind, she carried the chest. It was pretty heavy and the boys wouldn't help her to carry it, so she was pretty much stuck walking a mile with a huge chest in her arms.

About twenty minutes later, they finally reached Tina's house. As soon as they entered, Mike and Tim sat down on the floor in front of the TV and began to play video games. A typical guy thing.

"I swear, you guys are going to need glasses." Tina said, sitting down on the couch with her ipod. She was referring to the fact that they pretty much sit as close to the TV as possible.

"Speak for yourself." Mike said, "You're the one who will eventually need hearing aids. You always blast that ipod of yours. I'm surprised you haven't ended up like your grandmother yet." Him and Tim both burst out laughing. They always make fun of her grandma just because she has hearing problems. Every time they would say something she always goes, 'What? What? What did you say?!'. No matter how loud they spoke she still can never hear them. There were times when they had to pull out a pencil and paper and write down what they were saying. Of course she also has seeing problems from old age, so she could barely make out what they were writing.

"That's not funny." She mumbled, lowering the volume of her ipod. Suddenly bored with it, she shut it off and went to examine the heart and chest. She sat her ipod down on the table and walked over to the big chest on the coffee table. "I swear this chest looks familiar." She told both of them. They both glanced sarcastic smiles her way before turning back around and continuing their game.

_Even the object in the water looked familiar.._ Tina thought to herself.

**

* * *

**

First chapter of my first story ever created. Yes, this is my very first story that I have _ever_ posted on Internet. So..be nice! Tell me what you think about it. If it needs some fixing, I'll be more than happy to clear my mistakes! )


End file.
